


Crack Letters to the Liars

by raktajinos



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Crack, Gen, horrible writing, landcomm challenge, seriously don't read this I just needed somewhere to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Gals

**Author's Note:**

> Three drabbles for a challenge at [liarsland](http://liarsland.livejournal.com) on livejournal.

Dear Liars, 

Long time viewer, first time writer. I'm a big fan of your show and I feel badly that you've been blackmailed so harshly and that inappropriately aged men continue to hit on you all. But the reason for my writing to you is to bring up an issue near and dear to my heart. As someone who toes the line between illegal and not, I cannot fathom why you are so careless when it comes to handling the evidence you collect. A, bless her soul, hands you these clues, the pieces to the puzzle, and you deal with them in such a ridiculous fashion. So I have some tips for you:

1) If trying to erase/destroy evidence, throwing it into the river is never a good idea unless you know 100% it will disappear right before your eyes. You must stand there and watch the evidence disappear. 

2) Make copies of everything. I cannot reiterate this fact enough. Have a creepy video? A photo? Audio files? Make a dozen copies and hide them; no one person should have all the evidence. By doing this you will take some of the power away from A who always manages to destroy the evidence she gives you because you only keep one copy. Utilize both physical and digital methods. 

I wish you the best of luck.

Sincerely yours,  
Criminal in Cellblock 45


	2. To Aria

Dear Aria, 

Your fashion sense is fabulous. Absolutely fabulous. I love your modern interpretation of vintage that is so subtle and nuanced. I love the way you pair your outfits with such fashionable handbags, shoes, and hats. You dress appropriate for a young woman your age, but it has the maturity of a grown woman comfortable in her own skin.

And can we talk about your hair for a moment; its actual hair porn. It's gorgeous. 

Sincerely,   
All the girls watching.


	3. to the downtown BIA

Dear Downtown Rosewood Business Improvement Initiative, 

I love how you have invested into your downtown core, making the streets accessible to both cars and pedestrians as as cyclists. I love your street lights, the clean stonework, the bright large windows in the stores. It looks so welcoming, I want to spend the afternoon down there with my girlfriends, grab a coffee, one of those fabulous cupcakes and then shop my heart out in the absolutely adorable boutique shops. 

Sincerely,   
The Toronto Downton


End file.
